


fbawtft gramander fanarts

by yvonne_tsugu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Light BDSM, M/M, Merman!Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_tsugu/pseuds/yvonne_tsugu
Summary: My old and new doodles, lots of Gramander and some Newt.





	1. canon background

**Author's Note:**

> Canon background gramander doodles and fanarts, first two with baby Credence, from Dec 2016 to Aug 2017

 


	2. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H50 crossover、early Spectrum (FBI agent Graves and phD Newt) doodles, Newt with wings and barber Newt with detective Graves

 


	3. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt doodles


	4. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are two pieces you can find the whole pic [here](https://aswellasyoulivein.tumblr.com/)   
> password is the year in fbawtft movie (4 digits)+ship name  
> the last one has dom!Newt and sub!Graves, with Newt in high heels and Graves' coat

 


	5. Inktober2017day2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Synka's museum AU ♥ (aka glasses AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to all the people who left kudos, comments and feedbacks :)))  
> Find me at [my tumblr](http://sayatsugu.tumblr.com/) ♥


	6. Inktober2017day4-Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gramander Leon AU, inspired by my dear friend Synka ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at [my tumblr](http://sayatsugu.tumblr.com/) ♥


	7. Shattered memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> commissioned art for Gramander fans tea party, the theme of the party is that Newt lost his memories about Percy so I did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @sayatsugu || twitter @Saya_tsugu


	8. Percy, Newt and baby thestral




	9. Family cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Newt with animal ears and tails :) Halloween special gift art for Melay's fanzine <3


	10. Long hair Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt with long hair, inspired by our amazingly talented [Silks](https://twitter.com/275boxes) <3


	11. Angel!Newt and Demon!Percy




	12. Gloves and Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift art for Melay's gramander fanzine <3


	13. The Letter From His Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> commission art for gramander anthology "Dekalog"


End file.
